


no sign of movement

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [20]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Trini," she says for the eighth time, "we're going to be late if you don't move."





	no sign of movement

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #551, where the prompt was "shape."

From her second floor bedroom, Kim can hear her family bustling around downstairs, preparing for the day. The air is thick with the smell of bacon and coffee, and with every deep inhale she takes, her stomach rumbles louder. 

She's sure that there's more than enough to go around, but if Trini doesn't get out of bed in the next five minutes, they're going to have to take it to go. 

" _Trini,_ " she says for the eighth time, "we're going to be late if you don't move." 

The only sound that comes from the lumpy shape buried underneath her blanket is an indecipherable mutter. The blanket twitches minutely, and Kim waits a few moments that they don't really have to see if the twitch is going to turn into actual movement. 

It doesn't. 

With a resigned sigh, she grabs one of the throw pillows scattered across her floor and lobs it at the bed. Lightning-fast, Trini's arm lashes out from underneath the blanket and snatches the pillow from mid-air. 

" _Fine_ ," she groans, finally emerging with spectacular bedhead. "Can you hand me my-"

Before she can finish, Kim throws Trini's clothes at her, followed quickly by the bag containing her toothbrush and face cleaner. 

"If you don't stop throwing stuff at me, I'm going back to bed," Trini grumbles. 

"I'm done," Kim says, leaning down for a quick kiss before heading towards the door. "Hurry up or we won't get any coffee." 

This is what _finally_ gets Trini onto her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> one day, perhaps after watching the movie again, I'll write something for these two that's longer than 250 words...
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
